Volvidon Ecology
In-Game Information Fanged beasts with thick red carapaces that are resistant to lava. Their rounded bodies are perfect for rolling across hot surfaces, and their long tongues are ideal for capturing insect prey. Their saliva emits a paralyzing toxin that should be avoided. Taxonomy Order:Pelagusia - Suborder:Hard Claw - Superfamily:Shell Beast - Family:Volvidon. The Volvidon is a Pelagus a class of mammalian monsters that includes the Blango, Conga and Rajang Suborders and Orugarons. Habitat Range Volvidon is found in the Sandy Plains and the Volcano. However surprisingly Volvidon are seen inhabiting the cool temperate Deserted Island as well when first thought to only inhabit areas with intense and extreme heat. This is due to the much higher insect populations during certain periods of time in the Moga Woods. Ecological Niche Volvidon feed on insects much like armadillos. It is a medium sized Pelagus, but it still is a fairly small monster, so it may fall prey to bigger monsters. But Volvidon have a number of defenses that they can use against potential predators. The first being their large claws as they can easily slash flesh the same way they tear apart Altaroth and Bnahabra nests. Next Volvidon unleash a horrific stench that is eye watering from special pores on their bodies that can assault a predators sense of smell. This comes from the insects they eat that is another weapon gained from them. Then these creatures are capable of rolling into a ball with nothing but their armor exposed that even a Sand Barioth's saber-teeth and sharp claws will have trouble getting through. Finally Volvidon have the ability to spit large balls of paralyzing fluid that can stop a hunter or Great Wroggi raptor in their tracks if struck by the liquid. Volvidon gain this ability due to insects being a large portion of their diet and many of said insects including Bnahabra and Altaroth have their own natural paralyzing fluids that is then processed by the large armadillo like Pelagus to be utilized as their own defensive weapon. Volvidon will also feed on roots. Biological Adaptations Volvidon have a special leathery armor on their backs, protecting them from attacks. When contorted into a ball, there is little that a predator can do. Their shells can even withstand fire and lava, a useful adaptation. Its tongue is long and sticky, allowing it to 'grasp' prey from long distances. Since it feeds mainly on Bnahabra and Altaroth, it is able to convert the paralyzing toxins the insects naturally produce in to its own system due to a specialized organ located in its mouth. This being done, now its own saliva has the same paralytic qualities, aiding it in its defense against predators. Volvidon also possess the ability to curl up and roll backwards, or side to side. This can be a life-saver if confronted by predators such as Deviljho or Stygian Zinogre. Behavior At the first sight of trouble the large Pelagus will roll up and if possible quickly roll away, but if cornered Volvidon can be surprisingly aggressive. These creatures should not be underestimated by hunters as they can send any inexperienced or arrogant hunter to an early grave. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Pelagus Ecology